


[Podfic] Even Steel Blades Need Fire

by AceOfTigers



Series: Even Steel Blades Need Fire [Podfics] [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bit of Fluff Bit of Angst Bit of Everything, Courting Rituals, Idiots in Love, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Smut, Well Not Exactly Immortal, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofEven Steel Blades Need Fireby letmetellyouaboutmyfeels.Author's Summary:Jaskier's given a lot to Geralt over the years, but there's one tiny, insignificant, minor molehill of a thing he's kept back from him.Namely that Jaskier isn't human.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Even Steel Blades Need Fire [Podfics] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763188
Comments: 22
Kudos: 118





	[Podfic] Even Steel Blades Need Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letmetellyouaboutmyfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Even Steel Blades Need Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056183) by [letmetellyouaboutmyfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels/pseuds/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 01:14:56  
**Size:** 82.9 MB  


### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download from Archive.org:** [[Podfic] Even Steel Blades Need Fire - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-even-steel-blades-need-fire-bymadsthenerdygirl/Witcher_EvenSteelBladesNeedFire_bymadsthenerdygirl.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Sound effect:** [Róbert Kovács](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPSx_cSPw_0)  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  



End file.
